Mule
|FirstApp = Anime: "The Gods of Every Universe in Shock?! Losers Erased in the Tournament of Power" Manga: "The Gods of Destruction From All 12 Universes" |Gender = Male |Race = Robot |Date of death = |Address = Mosco's Planet |Occupation = God of Destruction |Allegiance = Team Universe 3 |FamConnect = Ea (life linked) Campari (attendant/master) Zeno (superior) Future Zeno (superior) Great Priest (superior) Team Universe 3 (subordinates) }} is the God of Destruction of Universe 3. He is a very old robot and accompanied by his attendant and martial arts teacher Campari. He appears in Dragon Ball Super during the Universe Survival Saga. Appearance Mosco is a green hulking humanoid robotic being with a single orange eye. He is dressed in similar fashion to the other Gods of Destruction, wearing white-trimmed black, green, and gold Egyptian-looking attire with white and orange diamond/triangle decorations. However, his attire lacks an obi (belt) like those that his counterparts wear. On his mid-section, he has a circular grey panel with a small blue screen and what appears to be a red button. He also wears a pair of brown shoes with golden braces around the heels. Personality Mosco is a god whose intelligence surpasses that of mankind, and he uses beep sounds for communication because he is an old robot and cannot speak. Mosco usually appears very silent, having no verbal dialogue with any of the other characters he interacts with. However, when it does communicate, it beeps in 8-bit tones and its robotic eye flashes brightly. For the most part, it relies on its Angel attendant Campari to translate what it is saying, as seen in its brief conversations with its Supreme Kai Ea and the modified warriors for its Universe's team in the Tournament of Power. It doesn't seem to hold a grudge against Universe 7 like a lot of its counterparts do, even asking why Beerus was not invited to the Gods of Destruction summit preceding the Tournament of Power, just like his twin Universe's Supreme Kai asked why Khai hasn't invited Shin. This doesn't apply in the manga though where it hates Beerus like all other Gods of Destruction due to the All Universe Hide and Seek Tournament incident and chooses to gang up on him during the Zen Exhibition Match. Also, like its Supreme Kai counterpart in the anime, Mosco shows the most outrage at Zeno's declaration of the Tournament of Power where the robot complains that they don't have enough time to gather enough fighters for the tournament. Like most other Gods of Destruction, Mosco has a low tolerance of failure as it is noticeably shown to be upset at Katopesla when he gets tripped off the stage. Biography Background In the manga, at some point in time Mosco participated in the All Universe Hide and Seek Tournament held by Zeno. But when Beerus hid and fell asleep for fifty years during the tournament, it had to be cancelled. He and the gods had to calm Zeno down who was furious. Since then Mosco and the other Gods of Destruction have felt disdain towards Beerus.The Gods of Destruction From All 12 Universes Dragon Ball Super Universe Survival Saga In the anime, Mosco, Ea, and Campari attended the Zen Exhibition Match. In the manga, upon learning of the Tournament of Power, Mosco made an apparently disrespectful remark about the short time it takes to recruit enough warriors, prompting Ea to defend him, and eventually Campari to lie to spare him and Ea from Zeno's wrath. During the exhibition match in which he was forced to participate, Mosco manages to take Beerus by surprise and grab him. However, Beerus is able to force his way out and dodge the other Gods of Destruction, who instead end up knocking Mosco over. When Champa called a meeting with the other Gods of Destruction, Campari translated for Mosco and asked why Champa had not invited Beerus of Universe 7. Mosco is later seen giving his approval to Nigrisshi as he witnesses Narirama's power. He feels confident that their Universe will be the victor. At the Tournament of Power, Mosco watches as Nairirama's Super Survival mode knocks several fighters away until it is stopped by the combined efforts of Hit and Basil. Mosco silently observes the tournament. However, he berate Katopesla, demanding to know how he fell off. Power ;Manga and Anime As with all Gods of Destruction, Mosco is incredibly powerful, only being surpassed in his Universe by his angel/attendant Campari. It could also be hinted that Mosco could be stronger than his attendant, due to the fact that when Narirama was doing some of his attacks, both Ea and Campari hid behind him for protection. In the manga, during the Zen Exhibition Match between all 12 Destroyers, Mosco was shown able to sneak behind Beerus and capture him in a hold, albeit only momentarily as Beerus (with noticeable effort) was able to force himself out of the hold. Even after being knocked down by the combined might of Champa, Rummshi and Quitela, Mosco was able to get back up and resume fighting, managing to hold an advantage against Heles and Liquiir at the same time, squeezing Liquiir in one hand while attacking Heles with his eye laser. Techniques *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Destruction' - As the God of Destruction, Mosco possesses the ability to destroy anything, which includes Gods and ghosts. *'Life Link' - Mosco and Ea's lives are linked to one another, so if one of them dies, the other will die as well (in a manner similar to Piccolo and Kami) in order to prevent an imbalance between the natural forces of creation and destruction which Mosco and Ea represent. *'Eye Laser' - Mosco can shoot energy beams from his eye. *'Crushing in Hands' - A powerful hand grip. *'God of Destruction's Angry Roar' - Mosco's special attack from ''Dragon Ball Heroes. Voice actors *'Japanese: N/A' *'English: N/A' Battles *Mosco vs. Iwne vs. Heles vs. Quitela vs. Arack vs. Champa vs. Beerus vs. Liquiir vs. Sidra vs. Rumsshi vs. Belmod vs. Geene (Manga only) Trivia *Its name seems to come from the Italian sparkling wine or possibly the cocktail " ", continuing the alcoholic name puns that the other Gods of Destruction and their attendants possess. *Mosco was designed by Toyotarō. *Mosco bears a heavy resemblance to the God of Destruction Luud from Dragon Ball GT, as he was designed by Toyotarō - who in the past has - it is likely that it is based off him. Gallery References Site Navigation ca:Mosco es:Mosco Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Universe 3 Characters Category:Robots Category:Deities Category:Martial Artists Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Characters who can fly Category:Males